Zed or Zee
by Miley-The-Smiley
Summary: Sometimes fact is stranger than fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**So here comes the first story of my Project26. The title has got nothing to do with the story (or does it?), but is like a keepsake to let the readers know that no matter if my writing presents a cocktailed English with battered grammatical errors, the words will always be spelt in Her Majesty's English. So if you find any spelling ridiculous, please note that it is considered orthographic here.**

 **And for the record, these words by Toni Morrison "I wrote my first novel because I wanted to read it," really inspired me to try my hand in writing. Because I've realised that if you can't find something you wanna read, just write it yourself.**

 **WARNING**

 **Warning for rape, HinaHarem and mild gory scenes.**

* * *

 **(26** **th** **January, 2018)**

 **Project26**

 **Mission No. 26**

 **Zed or Zee**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Chilly room. Dim lights.

An eerie apprehension crept up on the man sitting alone in the room. Hayate tried easing off his tension by rubbing his hands together. His ears could make out some faint noises coming from the adjacent room which was veiled by an extensive purple tapestry. He had tried reasoning with Tsunade claiming he wasn't the right man to go negotiating with a deranged man like Kurama. He surmised if he would ever come out of this den alive and suddenly his neck-tie seemed a bit too tight.

Speaking of the devil, he came strutting in majestically wearing his trademark purple leather coat over a burnt orange shirt and a black pair of trousers. But what was more intimidating was his unusual face: bleached chalk white skin, sleek blonde hair combed backward, piercing ocean blue eyes, maroon painted lips and the infamous tattoos of straight lines- three on his right cheek and two on the other. Rumour was such that each line represented the number of immediate kin he had killed so far. If he had the nerve to gaze a tad longer, he would have made out a screaming **HA! HA! HA!** tattooed just above his left eyebrow.

"Hellooo," greeted the madman in a sing-song voice. "Welcome to my humble place. I bet you know who I am," Naruto winked, "and this is my right hand man, Shikamaru. Very pleased to meet you, Mr…?"

Hayate could have kicked himself for spacing out, so in his abruptness to get up and greet back the man, he almost toppled the glossy black table which he believed was undoubtedly japanned as it was the only thing that shone brightly in the room.

"H-Hayate. Hayate Gekko at your service, sir." Hayate got cold feet. "Tsunade sent me over the Uchiha case."

"Pffffffffft! No sir-ring me, please," Naruto made double quotation marks with his hands, "You see, I am a very humble man. My mother once told me 'Son, formalities build walls between men' so let's get easy peasy and just call me anything but sir. Okay, Hayate? And please mind the table. That's my wife's favourite."

Hayate could only nod dumbly and it seemed as if Naruto sniffed out his discomfort.

"Tch! Tch! Why so serious? It's no fun doing business when your mind and soul ain't trapped in your body, eh? So let's play a game! Yes? Yes."

Poor Hayate was already shaking in his boots and now the man was proposing him a game.

"Aww fret not, buddy. It's very simple. I will ask you a question and you will answer it. If your answer is correct, then I will let you in on a show. We good?"

"S-Sure." Hayate knew it would be wiser to play along with his antics so he gave his consent, though he wanted to know if there would be any penalty for wrong answers but chose to zip his mouth.

Naruto bounced like a jolly kid excited for his first day at school. "Yes! Now the question."

He cleared his throat and gave such a serious look that Hayate wouldn't have believed he was the same man who acted buffoonish just moments ago if he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes.

"Who would you call if you saw a band of robbers in your living room? Mind you, they are armed to the teeth."

Like, seriously?

Well, he had better humour the man sitting across him.

"G-Ghostbusters." He could only hope Naruto found his answer apropos so that he could be in his good graces.

Waiting for him to say something, anything seemed like an eternity to Hayate. He promised to feed the rabbits his mother loved so much if the gods above would just make the nutcase like what he said.

"Shikamaru, I like this man," Naruto at last spoke. "Why my man, I really approve of your response so let's get on to the show. You see, I am a very sincere man and I always keep enough stones to guard my words." He laughed at his own joke.

Naruto clapped his hands twice and off fell the purple tapestry. What Hayate saw made him feel uneasy.

A young woman was giving oral to a man. The woman had indigo waist-length hair dyed purple from midway. She was very naked too but kept her fishnet stockings and black high heels on. The man with his red hair looked familiar to him but he cannot pinpoint who. She was pumping the man's shaft with her mouth and hands, and the man had both his hands in her hair probably guiding her movements. So this man wanted him to watch a live porn. No sir, he would rather go home and sip a cup of tea.

"Ain't this scenic?" Naruto said assessing the view like a movie director. "But that's my wife for you," he continued with a pride that could have rivalled a peacock's. "Behold my beautiful waifu Hinata Uzumaki!"

If he had been drinking anything liquid, Hayate would have choked and spurted all over the place. Which man on earth allowed his woman to sleep with other men? Not to mention making it sound like an accolade to his array of achievements. And what's with the girl? A harlequin?

"And just so you know, that's Gaara from Suna." Naruto added as an afterthought.

Aah, so that's why he thought he knew him. He was one of the most successful businessmen that the world has ever seen.

"Helped me in robbing Suna's national bank so that's a bonus reward for him."

Who would have thought the business tycoon would be behind the robbery that had become the talk of the town? Not to mention screwing his accomplice's girl. His apprehension increased by the minute the longer he stayed there. If only he could find a way to get away from this mess.

He couldn't keep off his eyes from the erotic spectacle nonetheless. The redhead was now on top kissing the woman passionately while plummeting her entrance with his member like he didn't have a care in this world. Hayate could feel his pants getting tighter at how the woman was writhing and moaning in blissful ecstasy.

"Like what you see, eh?" Naruto teased him clearly amused by the bulge in his pants.

"I-I…" Hayate was thankfully cut off when a shrill cry from the woman resonated in the room. They had undoubtedly reached their climax.

Naruto walked towards the woman and scooped her up in his arms carrying her back to where he was seated before.

"Had fun?" Naruto planted a chaste kiss on her lips draping his coat over her. The woman nodded shyly.

"I'm so happy to know that, my cinnabun," Naruto teased her by pinching her round butts.

"S-Stop it." Hinata swatted off his hand mocking an aerated look.

The couple was now making out in front of the two spectators, the knocked-out man on the other side being excluded. "If you're still up for it, will you give this man one of your yummy treats? Please?" Naruto pointed at Hayate.

Hinata finally turned her head towards him making Hayate instantly mesmerised by the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever laid his eyes upon. Beautiful white eyes typical of a certain clan but this one with a rare lavender tint- a Hyuga no doubt. But the Hyugas were known for their draconian rules and regulations and to find a Hyuga with this crackpot was too nerve-wracking.

"Ugh fine," Hinata rolled her eyes, "but first, you gotta answer some questions."

Seriously? Now her too?

"You see, I-I like my men intelligent," she was blushing scarlet as she stuttered, "umm… men who know t-their nursery rhymes are more worth t-than cursory dimes." And she gave him a very shy smile.

That smile lightened Hayate's petrified mood and though he couldn't make head or tail of what she meant, off he went, "Sure!"

Clapping her hands like a four year old, she cleared her throat, "Ahem! Let's see… ummm… Aah! What time did the clock strike when the mouse ran down?"

 _What the- oh wait wait! Nursery rhyme. Clock. Mouse. Hickory? Dickory dock? The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck…_

"One?"

Hinata and Naruto gasped, the former impressed but the latter… a wee peeved. Even Shikamaru nodded his head appreciatively.

"Baby, that was way too easy. Throw him a rapid fire round." Naruto tried to feign nonchalance.

"Right! So how many men were there in the tub?"

"Three!"

 _Huh! That was easy_ , Naruto smirked at the man. He began squirming uncomfortably in his seat though.

"How many fiddlers did Old King Cole have?"

"Three again!"

Naruto didn't like how the man had gained mettle. And why did every answer have to be three?

"How many blind mice got their tails cut off by the farmer's wife?"

"Three!"

Now that's it! Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "You think you're smart, eh? See if you can answer this! How-how ho…w…" _Think, Naruto, think. This is a matter of your ego._

And then a light bulb lit above his head. He gave the shell-shocked Hinata a don't-worry gesture and turned confidently at Hayate.

"How many blackbirds were baked in a pie?"

Hayate seemed lost.

He knew it. He knew that this goody-goody two-shoes will have a hard time answering it. He could hear the fanfare of numerous trumpets and bugles in the background at his regal victory.

"Twenty-four."

Another collective gasps. Before Naruto could even snap out of his stupor, Hinata had galloped towards Hayate and settled herself between his legs. Naruto chuckled. Hinata was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Gotta give it to you, man! Well played!," Naruto flashed a toothy grin making Hayate feel at ease.

Hayate tried to say something but Hinata shut him up by slamming her mouth against his and kissing the hell out of him. Hayate responded against his will and soon found his hands fondling her ample bosom. He felt his right hand directed southwards; two fingers soon entering a wet and hot cavern. He began pumping his fingers back and forth imitating what his tongue was doing inside her upper lips.

"God, this is fuckin' hot." Those words of the man sitting across them made Hayate think twice for a split second. He still wasn't sure if this was an act to test his integrity or a scam to kill him off or just plain pleasure for the couple, but he was in bliss. That he was certain of.

Hayate dragged his mouth to her rosy nipples soon engulfing one in his blazing opening. Hinata threw her head back at the sensation and wanting to go further, her choice hands roved at his shirt fussing with the buttons. He helped her in unbuttoning, baring his sexy upper body to her hungry hands.

Like a thunderbolt, Hinata sprinted away from him!

"GAH!Gross!"Hinata bellowed out running towards Naruto.

Naruto got up headlong to encase his wife in his arms. "What's wrong, baby?"

Making a distorted harrowing face, Hinata pointed a shaky finger at the other man's bosom.

And then Naruto saw it too.

"Chest grass?"

Bewildered, Hayate followed the line of Hinata's hand which landed on his chest. Oh. Chest hair. Well, what's the fuss in that?

"You oughta have known better to shave, Gotham monkey," Naruto spoke in a menacingly threatening voice.

Now that was a teeny-weeny puzzling for Hayate as he always thought having chest hair was a harbinger of youthful masculinity. And surely Hinata loved that too. Right?

Wrong. Dear Hinata had this humongous aversion towards this singular growth of hair and such occurrences in the past had left her in the blue with bouts of gags and kleenexes by her bedside.

"Whatever," Hinata shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm going to Mei chan's." She detached herself from his hold heading for the door but before she walked out, she swerved towards Hayate cocking a snook at him with her tongue stuck out.

Hayate was too appalled to even utter a word throughout the whole ordeal.

"Kurama I-"

Naruto held up his pointer finger beckoning him to shut up, his eyes still fixated on the door. Shikamaru sighed knowing where this will lead to so he sent a message to his subordinates to clean up the mess which was bound to come about in just a few minutes.

All the colours from his face flushed down the drain when Hayate saw the look on Naruto's face. He could have handled it if the expressions were of anger, displeasure, hatred, annoyance or anything but the unreadable look etched on his clownish face sent a chill down his spine.

Before he could even say knife, his temple was thwacked by something sharp and down he fell on the glossy table now stained red with his blood. If he had enough time to register what happened, Hayate would have congratulated himself on being able to prophesy his death earlier.

"Serves you right for upsetting my wife, you menial vermin!" Naruto was beyond livid as he kept on kicking the dead man's stomach and spitting all over his face.

"What're we gonna tell Tsunade?" Shikamaru just wanted to wrap up this mess and get ready for the dinner date lest Temari, his troublesome wife, started to yell at him.

Naruto simply shrugged.

"This is troublesome. And the Uchiha case?"

With a Hippocratic smile, Naruto said, "I have a plan."

.

.

Mei Terumi was the most celebrated botanist of Gotham City often dubbed as Poison Ivy, her magical way with herbs and plants known far and wide. She used to be in the employment of a wealthy man from Kumo, Yagura Karatsuchi. An expedition to the Amazon forest brought about a drastic turnover in her life when her employer raped and left her to rot in the vast forest deeming her to be dead after delivering numerous fatal blows to her body. Her faithful assistant, Chojuro who was only twelve then, had been beaten up black and blue and Yagura fled from the crime scene.

Her open wounds worsened, with maggots starting to hatch in them the longer she laid on the ground as an invalid. Mei had no choice but to watch helplessly as she was being eaten alive.

When all hopes of survival got shattered to pieces, divine help came in the avatar of a Naruto Uzumaki who just happened to be at the right time in the forest with his men. After reconstructing her thoughts much later, she calculated it was five horrifying days living the nightmare. After being treated, she was given the choice to leave but Mei beseeched to remain in his service.

She learned that Naruto was a paradoxical being. His underhanded schemes might have led to the wreckage and liquidation of legions of sunshine families. But he worshipped and carried out villainy with such reverence and piety that whoever came in contact with him couldn't help but marvelled at his devoutness. And she became such an ardent follower of Naruto that she was ready to give up her life at the drop of a hat.

Naruto was like his counterfeit name- Kurama. A legend with supernatural significance.

And then came Hinata.

Hinata was the only doctor Naruto allowed to treat him during his incarceration at Arkham Asylum after he was captured by the so-called silent guardian, Batman. Mei knew her boss had fallen deep for the girl when he rejected all their attempts to break him loose from the loony hatch. Hinata was already married to Toneri Otsutsuki, but it didn't deter Naruto from making moves to her as he knew she too felt the same attraction towards him. His close friends rejoiced at the fact that he was finally harbouring affections for a girl. They were cocksure that Hinata will be the cataclysmic change in his life, which came true but not in the way they had contemplated.

Consumed by the thirst to make Hinata his, Naruto gave her electroconvulsive shocks which ultimately resulted in her catatonic behaviour. Thankfully, it only brought forth behavioural abnormalities in her and no motor immobility, though Naruto would not have minded as long as Hinata was with him. He even took care of Toneri by offering him money and women, but threatened to kill him if he ever interfered.

Naruto thought everything will be running smoothly until her prick of a husband filed a case against him for kidnapping and assault charges the very next day. Naruto was a very eleemosynary man who helped anyone who came to him for help, but never gave in nor gave up once provoked and Toneri had the galls to challenge him. He knew exactly how to scourge this insolent man.

He sent back Hinata to her husband to give him the false impression that the great Kurama got scared. Toneri was overjoyed to see Hinata walked in the door. He ran to her pulling her tight to his chest and smothering her with kisses. He was in for a surprise that night though when Hinata engirdled his torso from behind and insinuated lovemaking. As far as he could remember, his wife was too shy to even kiss him first. But he couldn't dwell on it for long as he got deeply embroiled in lust once his wife started to kiss him feverishly.

It wasn't much later when Toneri was stark naked on his back with his hands and legs tied to the bedposts with Hinata straddling him while kissing and running her hands all over his body. Never did he know in their three years of marriage that this kinky side of Hinata existed, and it was driving him mad to just make love to her. He was soon put out of his misery as Hinata started to rock his shaft like a cowgirl riding a wild horse.

Toneri, even in his state of fuzziness, saw Naruto coming out from the corner of their bedroom near the window. He didn't even get to panic as Hinata and her paramour started stabbing his chest with knives over and over again all the while laughing like maniacs. Naruto smeared the blood on both their bodies and made rigorous love to Hinata on top of her ex-husband's corpse. Toneri Otsutsuki disappeared in thin air, and so did the case.

Hinata was betrothed to Naruto a month later and they soon came to be known as the King and Queen of Gotham.

Coming back to Mei, she was years older than both Naruto and Hinata but she was the other unofficial spouse of Hinata. Long story short, the two girls had become more than friends when cupid struck and since Hinata was inevitably in love with the older woman, Naruto had granted them to be together on the condition that they didn't do the deed in front of him.

"Mei chan?"

Hinata tapped the door twice. Receiving no reply, she invited herself in walking towards the cabinet where she knew was the thing she wanted right now. Sure enough, she found the ointment and was about to leave when she was suddenly overcome by the desire to take a bath, and because she was crazy, she decided to do so in Mei's bathroom.

After freshening up, she realised she had no new clothes to don so she just picked a blue shirt that was lying on the bed. It was a tight fitting shirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees.

Her eyes caught the sight of a pretty yellowish heart-shaped container lying on the table. Curiosity led her to pick it up and sniffed it which she found wasn't really aromatic.

"Yuckuty yuck!"

.

.

All of a sudden she felt nauseous making her head to spin round. Luckily for her the bed was near so she climbed up and slumped there.

Chojuro was experimenting on some herbal tonic when he realised he was short on certain ingredients which led him to enter his teacher's room.

He saw the retiring figure on the bed instantly recognising her to be his teacher's lover or to be precise, his once-upon-a-time lover. Boss had this silly rule of permitting any man to sleep with her for one day- nothing less, nothing more. His privilege had come too and he treasured it with fond memories, but that was two years ago and he still had the hots for this woman.

Remembering the endless bliss he had that day made his cock twitch with excitement. He had tried reliving that excitement with several women only to perceive that he felt more unsatisfied and the need to be with Hinata became more potent than ever. _Time to get out_ , he warned himself.

Chojuro walked towards the bed to have an eyeful of the woman before he left. As he neared the bed, he saw the beatific face of Hinata snoring lightly, his eyes drinking in the sight of her curvaceous figure. Her right hand was holding onto a container which he recognized as the balm Mei prepared for her to lighten the bruises and blemishes she received during her sexual encounters. He then saw the heart-shaped container. He had made an anaesthetic concoction with Mei which was still underdeveloped as they had only mixed lobelia, skullcap, kava kava and St. John's wort with some doses of venom from stingrays. He figured Hinata must have inhaled some and was now numb as the side effects showed up. He shook her lightly to make sure: she was dead as a log.

The sight of her scrunched up shirt revealing her rotund butts gave him flashbacks of how he had squeezed them while thrusting inside her. He could almost hear the erotic sounds she elicited during their coupling. He knew it would be wise if he just walked away like he was supposed to, but extreme desire for Hinata made him think otherwise.

He hurriedly made his way to the door opening it to see if there was any person lingering around who might sabotage his intention.

With leaden footsteps and a discordant mixture of wild noises inside his head, Chojuro plodded back towards her. He kept chastising himself even when he got on the bed and parted her legs, but every bit of sanity got defenestrated when he got a view of her glabrous lower regions. He inhaled a generous amount of her addicting scent. As much as he had wanted to take his time with Hinata, he knew the consequences if he was ever caught red-handed not just by the boss but also by his wife and even Mei herself.

Deciding it best to take action, Chojuro unbuckled his belt and discarded it along with his pants and boxers. Without wasting a second, he slammed hard into her rendering him to bite his tongue for he wanted to shout out loud at the immense pleasure he was experiencing. He stayed still for a while as he thought he heard some footsteps outside. When he was sure the coast was clear, he began penetrating her in a slow pace relearning her walls. He soon picked up momentum and started probing in and out of her frantically. He rolled up her shirt and grabbed her voluptuous pair of bristols as he continued thrusting.

Chojuro couldn't think straight at this point. Even if Hinata jolted awake, he knew he won't have the strength to command his body to stop. He saw a blinding white as his back arched finally squirting his juices inside her. His cock was having a mind of its own thrusting unrhythmically and Chojuro had to pull up Hinata's hips to ascertain not a single drop of his seed got spilled onto the bed sheet.

He knew he could go rounds after rounds but pulled out reluctantly nonetheless. It was better to stay alive and look out for such fortuities in future than to be killed for screwing the Queen without permission. He put back on his clothes patting himself on the shoulder at his successful yet risky venture.

"I'll be back." Chojuro sealed the promise with a lingering kiss on her lips. With a large smile etched on his face, the four-eyed assistant of Mei Terumi walked out of the room humming a happy tune.

Half an hour later, Mei walked into her room who was not surprised to see Hinata on her bed.

 _Must be tired,_ she smiled, _might as well make her favourite chamomile tea._

Just when she was done, Hinata stirred awake. "How you feelin' dear?" Mei asked in her tender tone.

"Groggy," Hinata replied with a pout.

"Now, now, my dear, why don't you sit up and tell me about your day? Here, a hot cup of tea for my beautiful angel."

Hinata gave a jejune giggle and got up taking the cup in both hands.

"Careful."

Hinata stuck out her tongue at her and began sipping her tea. Mei saw some wayward hair flipping around so she gathered and tucked them back behind her ears.

Mei kept looking at the other woman, enchanted by the childlike manner in which she was talking though not a word got recorded in her brain. She was brought out of her stupor when she felt something hit her chest repeatedly.

"… -chan you spaced out. Hmph!"

Finally registering the words, Mei sent Hinata an apologetic smile; "Dear, I am so sorry," trailing her slender fingers on the underside of her thighs which Mei knew drove Hinata berserk with want, "Please forgive me."

"Hmmm… let me think… NO!" Hinata pushed her hand away giving such a cute pout that it almost tempted Mei to devour her with kisses. "I hate you," Hinata declared.

They broke into a playful scuffle where one was trying to dominate the other. Mei tackled Hinata on the bed taking hold of her hands pinning them down above her head.

"Too bad I love you a lot," Mei whispered huskily, her mouth just a breath away from kissing those plump lips.

"Then show me," Hinata challenged her.

No further words were needed as Mei gave the indigo-haired woman a hearty smack. Both of them parted their lips in eager anticipation as their tongues got entwined in an intimate dance.

They soon found themselves disrobing one another with their hands meandering in every nook and corner of their warm bodies. Hinata was pixilated with extreme rapture when Mei enclosed her hot mouth in one of her nipples. She was given double service for her tight hole was also invaded by Mei's lecherous digits.

Mei had to push back Hinata on the bed as she knew she was trying to pay back some ministering, "No. Let me." Mei was determined to show how much she loved the woman.

Hinata grunted but soon found herself face-to-face with Mei's glistening womanhood. Her tongue forged its way into her opening relishing the way it almost snapped in half with the way her vagina was sucking her tongue. Like a novice, Mei couldn't hold back the ecstatic delight she felt and came prematurely. Hinata was only happy to bevvy the juices secreted from her sacred chamber.

After composing their breaths, Mei got up from where she was stationed bent on making her lover to orgasm too. She put some pillows underneath her belly to make her hips prop up and repositioned her body perpendicularly to Hinata's with one knee landing near her stomach and the other between her legs.

Mei slowly descended her hips to align with Hinata's sweet cleft. She rolled her hips in a circular clockwise motion making sensual sloshy noises as their lower lips got engaged in a lip lock.

The gelatinous palpation exuding from their heated cores overrode them to such a vehemence that they were firmed to be jellified any moment. Mei, wanting to speed up, brought a hand towards Hinata's clit and the other on herself as she pinched and tugged both their clits until they came hard. Her lustrous auburn hair cascaded on Hinata's flat stomach as she tried to climb down to earth from the heavenly rhapsody.

Mei planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead before lazily making her way to recline by her side.

They were on the brink of falling into a fitful slumber when Mei was suddenly enraptured by something disturbing her mind, "Hina, I heard there's an Uchiha case again."

"Don't worry, Mei chan, "Hinata gave her an assertive half smile, "I'm sure Naruto kun has a plan."


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Summertime had always been a dreaded season for the female population working in the Uchiha Corps, for their CEO was more sizzling hot than the unmerciful scorching heat of the July sun: sizzling hot for his irresistibly wicked handsomeness, and unmerciful for his contradictory cold demeanour. Descended from a long lineage of intellect, wealth and good looks, Sasuke was the very embodiment of all the attributes that the Uchiha clan was well renowned for.

Initially his fangirls had built beautiful castles in the air with Sasuke guarding them, solemnly vowing to keep the ladies safe from dragons, warriors and ogres all the while professing his limitless love for them. Soon enough, many have found their dreams nipped in the bud when the man of their fantasies wouldn't even spare a glance at them. Some had been audacious enough to flaunt their womanly charms on him only to be given the cold shoulder. There has been one reported incident of a girl who refused to wash her hands for weeks as her hands was blessed with a brush of Sasuke's fingers while exchanging some files.

Sasuke was no fool. He knew of all the encoded messages the girls were sending his way but he chose to cut off the line midway. Neither superiority complex nor narcissism was accountable for his lackadaisicalness towards women. He just didn't believe in toying with people's feelings when he was not going to be committed. That was one of his excuses but the real deal was what in ordinary language will read as 'he found no woman attractive' or as Keats would have sprinkled some jest to it by saying barring work, 'everything else tasted like chaff in his mouth.'

And there he was, pacing up and down impatiently waiting for a certain moon-eyed beauty that he feared won't show up for the trip which he had organised especially for her.

It has been a few weeks since Hinata was recruited to his company and Sasuke found out that she was not like the rest who joined in the bandwagon of worshipping him. Great relief shaded with a tint of disappointment washed over him when her eyes refused to acknowledge his imposing presence. There was something about her that spelt out a delectable haecceity about the way she carried herself. His eyes naturally sought her out among a sea of people.

If she didn't arrive any sooner, he swore he'll be going insane with all these heavily painted and provocatively clad women vying with each other to grab his attention. He will endure it though as the idea of going for bungee jumping was his own because he overheard two birdies talking about how the new chick loved to bungee jump and how they should offer her to take her out on one. So he wasn't the only who had his eyes on Hinata. He'd better do something about it. And since his selfish self wanted to see more of her outside of the office hours, he had proposed taking his staff for an outing.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted with this woman because according to his homework, Hinata was already hitched. They had conversed on several occasions but that was it. The young woman showed no evident interest in him like he was accustomed to. No offence to Hinata but he has seen other beautiful women too, but none of them have been able to awaken the dormant dopamine in him. Ironically enough, when he finally got interested in a woman, she had to be married. Lady Luck had an amusing way of playing her cards.

Just when his patience was wearing off, Hinata arrived. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and this specific coiffure left Sasuke breathless as he got a view of her graceful neckline that she always hid behind her loose hair.

"Smokin' sexy, Hinata chan." Kiba, who constantly flirted with Hinata even in the office, ran his eyes over her body shamelessly.

Sasuke inwardly growled at the mutt lover's offhanded remark, nevertheless he did admit that Hinata managed to look… ahem sexy even when dressed decently in a baggy fun button sweater and black leggings. The purple Adidas sneakers added to her chic appearance.

He blushed and shifted his gaze once he realised he was no better than Kiba when he had been roving too over form shamelessly, but more so because of the fact that Hinata had caught him staring at her. She broke out into a tinkering giggle and it made his heart flutter with an unexplainable emotion.

Hinata walked up to him. "I'm sorry for being l-late."

"Hn" was all he answered, not trusting his own voice if he would babble out something that would suspiciously sound desperate like he was moments ago.

Giving a curt nod, Hinata walked away but he trailed behind her and that's how Sasuke found himself sticking close to Hinata throughout the trip much to the annoyance of his fangirls.

It was already late in the evening when their trip ended. Sasuke had planned for their bus to stop at the Uchiha building so that everyone would get back to their homes by themselves. Sasuke knew that Hinata's husband was out of town so she had to go back on her own. Perfect.

"I'll drive you home."

Every head turned towards him like he had grown an extra third eye. Chivalry was not a trait people accredited to Uchiha Sasuke, but there he was acting all gentlemanly. Hinata could feel the tension in the air especially waves of anger wafting out from the girls.

"N-No it's okay, Sasuke kun. My home is just a few blocks away. I-I can walk." Hinata declined waving her hands frantically attempting to laugh off the uneasiness. Her beautiful indigo hair shook with her movements.

This was true. Naruto had rented an apartment which was at a stone's throw from the company to make it convenient for Hinata.

Before she could blurt out a string of excuses, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his car. In an instant, they zoomed off from there leaving those fuming girls behind. There was already some backbiting of the indigo haired woman for stealing their man from right under their noses. Today's events escalated their mutual hatred for her and after what transpired just minutes earlier, some even openly commented how she was a whore for two-timing when she already had a husband.

Ouch. The fox was right: the grapes ' **are'** indeed sour.

.

.

"Please m-make yourself at home." Hinata ushered in her guest to her living room. Sasuke could see that the room had a very feminine touch regardless of the various weapons hanging on the wall. He wondered what it would be like coming back home to Hinata after a tiresome day.

 _What the fuck am I thinking_ , Sasuke shook his head surprised at his own thought. He needed to distract himself.

"Where's your husband?" Now he hated the fact that Hinata has got the noun 'husband' under her belt.

"He's away on a business trip. Might take a few days."

Of course he already knew that.

"I… should head out." Sasuke reluctantly had to say it, but he hoped against hope for Hinata to stop him.

"Of course not, it's raining." Hinata looked concerned. "And besides, Sasuke kun is staying for dinner. And that's final."

Sasuke did a little boogie-woogie inside his head, but of course, he tried to act indifferent. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Hinata said in between giggles and Sasuke had to look away before he got caught staring at her.

It wasn't a thunderous surprise when Sasuke learned that Hinata was an amazing cook. There was a dazzling charisma about her that brandished with an aura of a homemaker… someone that could dissipate a day's fatigue and lethargy with an unpretentious smile, open embrace and good food. He especially loved the tomato soup which reminded him of his mother's.

After dinner, they settled for a chit-chat over some Ruby port complemented with Stilton cheese. Minutes ticked away to hours as both of them got engrossed in their conversation, neither of them sparing a thought of the time until a loud chime of the clock interrupted them: I2 o' clock, it sang.

Maybe it was their conversation or the time that flew unnoticed or maybe just the alcohol, but both the dark-haired occupants burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it's already twelve," Sasuke spoke after composing himself, the 'can't believe' also referring to his own disbelief that he actually laughed.

He saw that she was fidgeting with her fingers; a sign, which he now learnt, was to indicate her nervousness that he had taken a liking to.

"Umm… Sasuke kun, if… if you don't mind, y-you can stay the night here."

Sasuke felt his world go still. It wasn't like there was going to be any hanky-panky between them, but staying over for the first time with a girl -with Hinata- excited him so much that he was left speechless.

"Th-That is if Sasuke kun wants to," Hinata added in quickly. "It's okay if you don't. I-I mean this apartment is quite small and I understand if-"

"Okay," Sasuke cut in, a determined set of obsidian eyes pleading her not to change her mind.

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I… almost thought you might be feeling uncomfortable."

Hinata ran into her room and came out with a foldaway futon.

"I've made the bed for you, Sasuke kun. You must be tired. Call me if you need anything."

"And you?" Sasuke hoped she wasn't thinking of sleeping where he thought she must be thinking of sleeping.

"Oh! Don't mind me. I'll just sleep here." Hinata assured him with a sweet smile pointing to the makeshift bed.

"You seriously think I will let you sleep here?" Sasuke dug his hands inside his pant pockets waiting to counterattack whatever dumb reason she will come up with.

Hinata stood with her arms akimbo and with her head craned up a little higher, she said, "Sasuke kun, you are my guest. And it is the duty of the host to see to it that the guest should be happy with the treatment received. So-"

"So it'll make me happy as your guest, if you'll take the bed and allow me to crash here." Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and his lips broke into a good-humoured smile. "And besides, isn't it a host's duty to make her guest happy? I'm sleeping here and that's final."

"But-"

"I insist."

He could see that Hinata was trying really hard to look intimidating with how she was pouting her lips and shooting daggers at him, which she terribly failed because if anything, she looked cuter than ever.

The fiery staring contest came to a stalemate when they finally looked away from one another, laughing at their childish argument.

"Okay. You win." Hinata gave in. She put one arm across and the other daintily over her mouth stifling her snickers.

This austere action of hers left him dumbfounded. He could feel some silly somersaults inside his stomach. Or was it his head? Or his heart? He could care less because he realised that these feelings made him feel good and lively and jolly and… well good.

After this little incident, Sasuke soon began frequenting her apartment. His lucid side of the brain chided him for his knowingly swimming in troubled waters, but he paid no heed to it. And if he indeed was trying to steal her, then so be it; it's not like her husband kept tabs on her anyway. In all his visits, not once did he saw Naruto (he learned the name from her resume) or saw Hinata on the phone with him, and a single photo neither of him nor of the couple adorned any part of her home which was a bit surprising but he shrugged it off.

 _It must mean there was no love lost between them,_ Sasuke couldn't stop the treacherous smile creeping up his handsome face.

.

.

As it was bound to happen, one evening when they were engaged intently in watching a horror movie, Hinata got petrified at a certain scene and clung to Sasuke's arm embedding her face in the crook of his neck.

He remembered vividly how he turned his head and stooped his neck inch by inch towards her mouth. He also remembered how she didn't make a sign of protest and lifted up her head instead. The distance between their faces shortened and lips met lips, and that's when he forgot what happened next because when he came to, he was hovering above Hinata and they were still kissing. They were kissing! The knowledge made his blood sing in joy.

Their relationship didn't remain platonic afterwards. There was always some form of kissing, necking, petting, caressing, fondling, and what not.

It was on the night of Thanksgiving Day though that he found a naked Hinata atop his chest, igniting his embers of desire by her libidinous touches. He too had his hands on every shred of her skin he never dared to venture before.

He couldn't fathom how it came to, but they were just embracing and smooching like usual. Hinata had always voiced out how she wanted to take the redundant foreplay to the next level but Sasuke was always wary. But this evening, he seemed not to be appeased by mere touches so somehow their lecherous antics escalated and that's how they found themselves in this state.

Hinata disentangled from his arms lightly pressing her mouth on his skin as she trailed a path down to where his member was. She encircled it with her soft hands giving the head an experimental lick and swallowed the length pumping it sensuously. Sasuke couldn't recognise his own voice when he let out a choked moan feeling ecstatic at the sensation.

Hinata was about to sheath his length into her hole when reality struck him and he scooted away from her at such a lightning speed that Hinata was dumbstruck when the penis that she had been holding in her hands just a second ago had vanished instantly.

"Sasuke kun?" Her body stiffened. She was hurt, "You… don't want this?"

"Yes! No!" Sasuke gulped nervously, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "I mean, not like this, Hinata. Not like this."

" _Not like this_?" Now she was confused.

"Hinata, you are married a-and this is wrong. This is so wrong. What was I thinking?" Sasuke put on his clothes and was about to reason out more but the injured look on Hinata wrung his heart and he realised he should be blamed for insinuating such an unholy act in the first place. He didn't regret what they were into now but like he said- _not like this._

"Hinata, I love you and I want you so bad," Sasuke spoke taking her hand into his and stroking it lovingly, "but I don't want to be the other man. I don't want to be just cuckolding you. If you could divorce your husband since he doesn't love you any-"

"Naruto kun doesn't love me?" Hinata cut in staring at him incredulously, like he had told her the most ridiculous thing ever.

Somehow he felt that Hinata just... transformed? He didn't know why but he kept quiet.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You weren't kidding," Hinata's eyes became comically big as a bolt of enlightenment struck her. She lit a cigar that she took out from under the sofa they were sitting on and emitted a large puff. "You're so cute, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke knew not whether to feel confounded or intrigued at her sudden change of behaviour. He just continued gawking at her.

"What?" Hinata asked looking a little, if his eyes were not tricking him, irritated.

"You're smoking," Sasuke pointed out, surprised that he could even speak.

"Any law against it?"

"No, I… just thought you didn't smoke. Surprised, I guess."

"Well. You're in for a lot of surprises then!"

With that said, she took her phone from the coffee table to make a video call and shifting close to Sasuke, she put an arm around his shoulder, "Let me introduce you to my hubby," and she showed him the screen, "Tada! Behold my Naruto Uzumaki! Hi baby!"

" **My coochie moochie baby!"** resounded from the device, the sound belonging to a man; no scratch that, beast that Sasuke had no affliction in remembering the infamous face. He'd be damned if he can't recognise the notorious crackpot who grafted his way to the top through underhanded undertaking destroying uncountable lives at its wake.

"Kurama?" Sasuke whispered, his face contorted into utter confusion.

" **Eh? You know me?"** Naruto was flabbergasted, and let out a long sigh. **"Well, can't help it. I'm so famous, y'know."**

"You… Hinata...," Sasuke was still lost, his eyes darting from the phone to the woman beside him. There's no way in hell or heaven that sweet Hinata was somehow linked to this madman.

"Offo! Sasuke kun, Naruto kun a-k-a Kurama is my husband," Hinata stated as if her statement should be a matter of general awareness.

Sasuke was still trying to process the datum when the devil's voice boomed again.

" **Awww why so serious? 'Kay! 'Kay! Let's make this easy for you."** A mischievous smile now creeping up his clownish face, Naruto winked at Hinata and addressed the flummoxed Uchiha.

" **26** **th** **January, 2018. Ring a bell? No? Fine. You know, on this day, my precious drugs that were supposed to reach the south got curbed by the police. And guess who the teacher's pet is? Why, oh why, did you do that, Sasuke? Why do you have to be such a Nosy Parker? I was almost tempted to kill you, honest! But it's 'kay. We lessened the punishment for you and you won't be doing a felony like someone I knew."**

Sasuke listened on as the man continued with his monologue and Hinata was patting his shoulder in a c'mon-cheer-up-my-boy manner.

" **Everyone was gossiping how the tall, fair and handsome Sasuke Uchiha is a stoic, unfeeling guy, uninterested in women, yada yada yada. But my lovely Hinata and I wanted to prove that wrong. So she joined your company. You saw her. You noticed her. You talked to her. You laughed with her, et cetera, et cetera and the rest, as they say, is history. I hope next time you'll think twice before you try stealing a man's wife."**

Sasuke had an inkling of where this talk was headed to but getting it confirmed made him feel like his body was stabbed with betrayals of love and trust.

" **Tch! Tch! I didn't want to do this to you. Oh no! No. I didn't want my beautiful wife to trick you into going bonkers like she did to your brother It- uhhh… What was his name? Itaki? Hitachi?"**

"Itachi, Naruto kun!" Hinata reminded him.

" **Aah! Itachi! Thanks baby, you're a life saver."** And he gave her a flying kiss. **"So the prodigy of the Uchiha clan who had succumbed to the wiles of a woman, mind you- not any woman but my cinnabun, and annihilated his own clan! Can you believe that? Poor guy… he must have loved you a lot to spare you your life. May his soul rest in peace."**

The room seemed to be whirling around him; he couldn't discern if his surrounding was closing up on him or he was zooming out.

" _Itachi, try to understand your father. He's ..."_

Their mother's worried voice flew in his ears…

" _Son, you do know you were to be engaged…"_

That's right. His brother was supposed to be engaged to…

"… _Izumi will be crushed, brother…"_

He had even tried coaxing his brother…

" _You're such a disgrace."_

That was the first time their father ever talked down at Itachi…

" _Father, I love her."_

SLAP.

He could still feel the wrath seeping out of his father…

And three days later… the Uchiha district was blanketed red, blood red...

But the glimpse he had of the girl waiting in Itachi's car...

" _So he's forsaking his family for a girl…"_

Her face had been cloaked by long indigo hair...

" _I-I can walk…"_

She had been nervously fidgeting with her fingers…

"… _y-you can stay the night here."_

When Itachi walked over to the driver's seat and slammed the door, her body stiffened…. Maybe she was hurt…

" _You… don't want this?"…_

But when the car turned at the corner, she had looked back and her eyes, her lavender eyes-

"Sasuke kun? Are you okay?"

Sasuke snapped at the sound of the woman beside him, and before he knew what was happening, he made a dash for the door. A sketchy migraine was now transitioning into a sickening headache, and as it started to consume his head, he kept on running and running until his legs gave out and his breath felt short that he stumbled on the ground.

His stomach felt queasy making him throw up the little he ate. When he finally opened his eyes, he found that his legs had automatically brought him to the place he vowed never to step in again.

Everything was falling in place.

Itachi.

Him.

Hinata.

Naruto.

Kurama.

This was too much to take in.

The reticent man who never once spoke in high decibels chose to break the scale tonight.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

His voice echoed like a gong in the silent night, none caring to listen to the deafening dirge except for the empty streets that once bustled with life and the empty rooms that once housed the high and mighty Uchiha.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next few days were a testament to his non-malleable composure and integrity that Sasuke inculcated from his uptight Uchiha upbringing. He dragged himself forward to act casual whenever he crossed paths with the dreaded woman.

He could have given her the pink slip, but that would have attracted chaos for dismissing an employee without proper allegations and other legal proceedings that he didn't wish to know about.

But speaking straight from the shoulders, Sasuke was still holding onto a thread of hope, however thin the thread may be.

A hope that she wasn't the cause of the annihilation.

A hope that whatever happened to him was but a freaking nightmare.

A hope that in the midst of her game, she did cultivate some feelings for him.

He had indeed opened the Pandora's box- like his brother, out of which flew out every vice he could conjure up and they were slowly but surely devouring his prudence and rationality though one thing remained. Hope.

.

.

Not being able to tolerate it anymore, Sasuke found himself in front of Hinata's apartment against all sane reasons. He should have known better to steer away clearly from her life, but his duplicitous wits led him to the present.

He knocked at the door once, twice but received no response. He could see the lights were on, so Sasuke tried opening the door knob and seeing it's been unlocked, he walked in.

The living room was unoccupied but he could make out some muffled sounds streaming in from her bedroom. Like a burglar, he tiptoed stealthily and peeped inside the room. His onyx eyes widened and his jaw gravitated southwards when he saw Hinata with two blondes; one he knew well as her husband who was filling up her tiny hole at the back and another unidentified blonde who was receiving a fellatio.

"So y..you aah-came?," Naruto asked rhetorically like he had anticipated Sasuke's arrival even as he was zapping in and out of his wife.

The other blonde didn't even seem to register his presence for his head was tilted back with eyes closed and mouth ajar at the magnanimous pleasure he was experiencing with how the woman was expertly sucking and licking his shaft.

Pale skin became paler as he took in the view before him, the urge to puke becoming more pronounced the longer he stood there. He grabbed his stomach and sprinted for the door pretty much like the last time he came at this hellhole.

Sasuke had honestly hoped, even though he thought was highly unlikely, that Hinata was just playing a game with him and that she too felt something for him. But after what he saw today, all his dominoes of carefully constructed wishes and speculations have crumbled unceremoniously to the ground. He knew he was being toyed with but he couldn't articulate what exactly they wanted from him, though deep within he felt like he knew.

"Bah! Moron," Naruto chuckled after Sasuke scooted from the apartment. "Well the show must go on."

Naruto carried the precious weight of Hinata to the bed, the other blonde trailing behind them.

"Shi, you have been a good boy and you deserve to be rewarded," Naruto addressed the blonde whose member had become rigid again at the offer of taking the beautiful woman.

Shi had already thanked the man profusely for the offer because ever since he laid eyes on Hinata, he had wanted nothing but to have a taste of her after his mission got completed.

Shi was broken out of his thoughts when soft fingers curled around his member stroking it teasingly. He looked into her eyes to find an innocently devilish gleam in them which he thought was an impossible combo until now.

With Hinata now crammed between the blondes, Naruto groped her breasts from behind kneading them like dough and Shi was already pumping himself in her hand.

Hinata drew in Shi towards her giving him a heated kiss as she forced herself backwards finally making them ready for the grand finale. Naruto got the cue and prepared himself to enter her tight back door and so was Shi who positioned himself between her slick hole. Naruto entered her first and then waited for Shi to follow his suit.

After the two lengths were both inside her, they started moving experimentally trying to find a steady pace to synchronise their movements, which they soon found. When Naruto was sliding in, Shi slid out and vice versa.

Hinata gave a deathly grip on Naruto's wrists which he knew as her sign letting him know she was ready for rough sex. So he quickened his pace which Shi caught up with without hesitation. The couple concluded in their minds that Shi was one of the most cooperative men in bed.

Soon the trio was onto a violent feat of hot session with the two cocks wedging in and out of her holes so vigorously that Shi momentarily wondered if the girl will break in halves.

Shi had never had such a satisfying sex before in his life and he was so right in conjecturing that there was something inevitably attractive about this woman. But much to his chagrin, Shi fell into a fitful slumber after he came hard.

Naruto kicked off the body on the floor and slid off of Hinata, now facing her. "You kay? Were we too rough?"

"Mm.. hmm," Hinata hummed followed by a mischievous look, "You know I can still take more, Naruto kun."

Of course, Naruto knew their previous activities were nothing compared to their usual coarse sex but he was concerned. Like always. He was always concerned about her well being. If she wanted out from their sexual flings with other men, he would happily comply but he knew she loved them as much as he did so he went with it as it was a win-win situation for both of them. And he knew that look very well so he got on top of her but not before giving her a firm but soft kiss.

He straddled himself between her shoulders taking his member unashamedly in his hands seeking for entrance in her mouth. Hinata eyed the pre cum capped head before engorging him as much as she could in her tiny mouth.

Naruto grabbed her head with his hands on either side and began plunging, his hips rising up and down while Hinata tried to welcome his thick length deep into her throat. Hinata swirled her tongue along his beefy length in a way she knew he loved while the man above kept on with his thrusting. The way she held onto his bottom and the lazy circling of her tongue on his shaft was making him lose his mind.

Naruto realised he was about to explode so he reluctantly pulled out choosing instead to cum in her lower mouth. He spread her thighs making his way to her entrance when she suddenly grabbed his length and jerked it compelling him to look up at her.

She gave him an incredulous have-you-forgotten look. Naruto racked his brain to remember what his wife was referring to, his urgent need not helping in his dire situation either. So he gave in with a devastated what-have-I-forgotten look.

Hinata almost laughed out at her husband's cute expression. He was so sweet but she had to remind his sieve-like memory. "No missionary for a month, remember?"

Naruto at first sported a confused disposition but later that turned into an all-knowing one when he finally remembered their truce.

"Heh heh right… aah… I kinda forgot," Naruto sheepishly admitted scratching his cheek with his index finger. "So what d'ya wanna try, my cinnabun?," he quipped wiggling his eyebrows.

"Waterfall!"

He should have seen that coming. She was really obsessed with this compromising position. "Waterfall it is then!"

Naruto moved to the edge of the bed with his head and shoulders resting on the floor and the lower parts of his body remaining on the mattress. Hinata was now straddling him with her hole hovering over his jam-packed length. She descended slowly sheathing him inside her warm and tight cocoon. She went in a very languid pace and continued for a few good minutes making Naruto grunt out in frustration. Having realised she had tortured him enough, she deepened her penetration, each thrust consuming them with a euphoric fever.

With the tension building up, their release became imminent. Hinata came first. Naruto followed her after a few seconds, his orgasm giving him mind-numbing sensations to both his heads that he almost felt like he was floating in air.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off Naruto for he looked like he was in a voodoo spell with his scrunched up face and gaping mouth. This was why she loved this position so much as she gets to see him in such a state of vulnerability.

"Sasuke is quite a tough nut," Naruto observed once they were settled in the bed again with Hinata resting on his arm.

Hinata mused if Sasuke was really immuned against women, "You think he won't budge?" Hinata was becoming a little sceptical.

"Of course he will!" Naruto cried out. "There hasn't been a single incident where no one has fallen prey to you," he stroked her supple cheek affectionately. "He's just a ticking time bomb." Naruto emphasised with his finger swinging back and forth like a pendulum, "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. And when his time's up, he will go… BOOM!"

Hinata gasped and marvelled at her husband's intelligence, "Awwww… you are sooo clever, Naruto kun."

.

.

Naruto blushed at his wife's sincere adoration and dove into kiss her, both of them completely having forgotten the sleeping man on the floor.

A fortnight after the threesome that Sasuke encountered, here he was amidst a party where he had to face Hinata again. He had employed every possible means to avoid her at any cost but his body betrayed his mind which propelled him to land here as he well knew Hinata will be here too.

And what a sight she was!

An evening gown of lavender encased her, tugging and hugging her deliciously at the right curves, the mild hue of her dress contrasting with her stark red heels. It was perhaps to remind others that she had drawers of atrocities hidden behind her innocent façade. A cashmere shawl was draped around her shoulders where a coil of indigo curls was also resting on her right after getting separated from her loosely but elegantly tied bun. But her mesmerising eyes that haunted his waking hours and invaded his peaceful sleeps were now boring into his onyx sets, challenging him to glance away if he dared or willingly get sucked into her abyss of ruthless madness.

She reminded him of his mother's pink carnations: beautiful, yes, but shrouded in petals after petals of mysteries.

He was so frustrated with himself at how lowly he was turning into. This woman corrupted his elder brother to such an unmerciful height that led him to commit a holocaust of his whole clan. His own family. He should hate her, despise her, curse her, kill her, and for Pete's sake, not want her, need her, adore her and definitely not love her!

But he knew he was fighting a losing battle with his sanity. Sasuke was loath to admit it but he can't deny that he had indeed fallen deep in her lobster pot, not that he cared. He didn't care… anymore.

Sasuke found himself walking towards her, manoeuvering through the hoards of girls straining to catch his attention. And they would too as he looked phenomenally gorgeous in a classic tuxedo. But he was unsympathetic to the unwanted devotion as he had only one goal in mind: Hinata.

When he finally stood before him, Hinata merely swept a glance over his frame, an unbecoming condescending smile plastered on her otherwise innocuous face.

Without any rhyme or reason, Sasuke clamped his mouth on hers not sparing an inch of concern at the dubious reactions people will be throwing at his dauntless action.

"I want you." That's all Sasuke said before leaving the prolix party, taking Hinata by the hand towards his car leaving many a gasping onlooker behind.

The ride to his villa seemed like an odyssey to Sasuke. His body was already hardening at the prospect of the attainable bliss with the woman sitting across him. The rise and fall of her breasts made him clutch his fingers tightly on the steering wheel reminding his beating heart that he will soon be able to feel their heavy weights in his hands.

Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eyes scrutinising his blatant tumult. His crystalline lust for her evoked a throb to pulse between her legs. She was thoroughly going to enjoy this.

Sasuke parked his Lamborghini abruptly in front of his villa. He almost sprinted out of his seat, opened Hinata's side of the car, took her hand and lifted her gently on his arms carrying and kissing her all the way to his room. He put her down once they were inside and yanked his shirt away revealing a Herculean-like chiselled body. He was about to undress Hinata too when her hands stopped him. She gave him a lazy smirk as she took off her dress herself and sashayed sexily towards his bed pointing a finger signalling him to follow her, and followed he did. She was bare except for her lacy black undergarments and her Jean Paul Galtier's red stilettos.

Hinata started doing a seductive dance letting her hands roam all over her body suggestively. Sasuke saw her hands meandering around her neck and breasts, going down to circling her navel and trailing a wicked finger at the thong of her underwear. Suddenly she turned her back to him. She pulled down her panties allowing him a peek of her milky rear only to hoist them up again. Sasuke groaned. She teased him again by pulling down her bra straps almost spilling her boobs but being the slyboots that she was, started pulling them up again when Sasuke realised he had had enough and hoicked the offending piece of garment from her body.

He grabbed her breasts and pushed her down on his bed. He was fondling them like they were some squishy Moschino dolls. He kissed her lips feverishly and almost cried out in surprise when he felt something wet invading his mouth. He almost chuckled at his own shock after he registered it was her tongue. Not one to admit defeat, Sasuke kissed her back with as much ardour he could accumulate but the skilled tongue of Hinata was a step ahead. She trapped his pink appendage between her teeth sucking it lasciviously. Her ministrations made his shaft cocked painfully. To relieve some of the tension, he started dry humping her which made both of them moan appreciatively.

They finally broke away from the kiss gasping for some needed air. The sight of Hinata's puffy lips, dishevelled hair and coquettish look made his mind clouded with sheets of lust and longing tinged with a lath of love.

He decided it was time to go on a voyage to explore the remaining expanse of her lissome body. He gave a quick peck on her lips and then moved on to her chin, to her cheekbones and finally her left earlobe which he bit her by pure instinct. Hinata squealed in delight causing Sasuke to come out of his cold turkey for a split second at having discovered one of her sweet spots. That made him more determined to find out more so he trailed his mouth to her slender neck. His tongue kept lapping at a particular spot where her neck and shoulder met and finally bit down there too.

Hinata was getting tensed. Her hands that have been roaming his body came to a halt digging her nails on his torso. Sasuke felt the pain but it was soon outweighed by the pleasure that accompanied along. His eyes took in the mark he engraved on her and ultimately saw her lactescent skin was marred by various blemishes and hickeys probably given to her by her myriads of lovers. The beacon of his sane mind was blaring warnings apprising him that he was just another entry in her glossary of admirers. But reality be damned, all his treacherous mind and body wanted was the woman underneath him.

Sasuke halted when his eyes chanced upon her clenching hole. It was so beautiful. He licked the swollen flower, the tangy and brackish taste of it sending waves of electric currents to his groin.

Unable to hold back anymore, he discarded the remnants of his clothes, his aching shaft springing out in urgent protest. Hinata's mouth watered at the sight of his huge manhood. She unconsciously licked her mouth as she imagined it inside her as little Sasuke drew in closer and closer towards her. Sasuke halted abruptly making Hinata look up at him nonplussed.

"Can I?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth fell opened. The way he looked at her so pleadingly asking for permission even when he could have just had his way with her…warmed the cockles of her heart. She brought a hand to cup his masculine jawline running her thumb on his lips. She propped up a little to plant a kiss on him and nodded her head giving him a very sincere smile.

Sasuke slid in laboriously.

His eyes rolled back at the stupendous carnal ecstasy his body was undergoing. When he made no sign of moving, Hinata coiled her legs around his torso tugging him towards her silently urging him to start moving.

Sasuke, getting the hint, began rocking his shaft in a slow and steady pace. His mouth was on hers with his hands cupping her breasts as he continued with his thrusting.

Like a bolt, he found that he was sitting up on the bed with Hinata between his thighs with his throbbing member still inside her. At his perplexity, she advised him that he won't last long in their previous position. So she began bouncing up and down at his length like a relentless pogo stick. Sasuke jolted upwards mechanically engulfing one of her generous mounds in his hot mouth and supporting her by keeping his hands on her supple ass.

Just when he was on the brink of losing his first rush of juices, Hinata slowed down and winked maliciously at him. Sasuke almost whined at her diabolical teasing. Before she could pull out of him completely, he pushed her back on the bed entrapping her beneath his much larger body.

He resumed with his shoddy movements again which was actually placating for him but his inexperience knew not his laggardly pace was becoming monotonous for Hinata.

"Heehee," Hinata couldn't help but let out a snicker to which Sasuke raised his brow questioningly.

"I won," Hinata gleefully declared.

"H-Hn?" Sasuke couldn't even spell out a coherent sentence.

"Naruto kun and I had a bet. He said you'll be a better lover than Itachi but my bet was on your brother. And see, I was right. You are so sissy but Itachi was like a god."

All his life, he was always being drawn parallels with Itachi by his father where his abilities were downplayed with while praising Itachi sky high. Itachi was always branded a genius and Sasuke wasn't expected to hold a candle against his ingenious brother. He never cared but he will prove this wrong, starting today.

Sasuke braced himself up, curling one hand under her knee and pinning the other onto the mattress thus allowing a better access to her entrance. And then his assault on her sex ensued.

He was drilling in and out of her so rapidly that he was unable to make head or tail of the situation. The way her sleek hole was squeezing and hugging his member was like a sweet torture to him. Every thrust seemed more heavenly than its predecessor. The sight of her magnanimous breasts swaying mindlessly to and fro to his unforgiving hard thrusts flattered his painfully engorged member to enlarge further. Even the sturdy bed made protesting squeaks to their unrelenting sexual waltz.

The room grew smouldering hot like an incinerator with their collective moans and groans. Their bodies now clothed with a thin sheet of perspiration and the sound of their sexes slapping incessantly spiralled him out of control. He saw a phosphene of colours now that primal pleasure was engulfing every tendon of his being by how Hinata was suffocating making him burst out inside her.

The intense bliss gave out on his hold of knees and he stumbled onto Hinata resting his weary face on the side of her neck with his arms splayed out and his softening shaft still inside her.

Hinata stroked his raven hair like a master would lovingly pet his dog, her gentle strokes lulling Sasuke to sleep. The plan to dismantle the last of the Uchihas now being partly accomplished with how the kooky couple have venally urbanized his mind, soul and body, Hinata had a devilish smile crafted on her angelic face as she muttered to herself, "Locked on."

.

.

Naruto was enjoying a lazy afternoon with Hinata stationed between his legs with her back propped against his chest watching Tom and Jerry when Shikamaru barged in on the couple.

"Here's someone special to see you, Hinata," Shikamaru continued, "I'd have driven him away but I know both of you will like to meet him too." And he winked.

Tom, the tomcat was masquerading as a female bird with make-up and false feathers and had successfully grabbed the attention of the male. They were really keen on knowing what was to come but damn this visitor who intruded on their fun. And they had a fair idea who the intruder might be. Naruto pouted. Hinata beamed.

So there he was, Sasuke the last Uchiha, standing before the couple in a long black cloak that looked like he had pinched from a good old sixteenth century friar. His hair that once swept upon his face as side bangs was now parted in the middle and the backside now done up in a weird hair-do that Naruto bet he was mimicking either a cockatoo or a duck's ass.

Black kohl accentuated his eyes while his lips were darkened black. Multiple piercings were now visible on his ears with a nose-ring clipped on his left nostril.

In a nutshell, Sasuke looked like an emo kid.

While the Uzumakis exchanged stupefied looks at one another, Sasuke strode over to Hinata dragging along a chair.

"Please," Sasuke offered her the chair giving no heed to the enraged look Naruto was directing at him. Nothing could deter him from fulfilling his ardent desire, not even her duffer of a husband.

Hinata's cheeks got dusted with pink when Sasuke kissed the back of her palms, gently letting her sit down. Naruto didn't like the fact that his wife has been inquiring about Sasuke the last few days. And now he was flirting and she was blushing.

"Hey!" Naruto got red in the face with rage at the open flirting, "what d'ya think you're doing IDIOT?"

"I… have a gift for you," Sasuke ignored the blonde but was anxious as he continued, "if you… umm… if you like it, will you accept me as your lover?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled, and so did Naruto's who was earlier bent on kicking out this shit of a man. He was now standing behind Hinata waiting for the show to unfold.

"Sure! Let it rip!" Hinata chimed out happily clapping her dainty hands.

Sasuke gave a low curtsy, exhaled a breath and began his performance.

" _Dog goes woof_." And he mimicked a dog woofing.

" _Cat goes meow_." And off he went meowing like a cat.

So Sasuke was burlesquing every animal that found a place in his borrowed song, ranging from birds to fish. But.

" _But there's one sound_ ," Sasuke stroked his chin with eyes shut so tight like he was unable to decipher a top-secret code, " _that no one knows_."

That managed to pique the interest of the audience more. Hinata almost wriggled out of her chair.

And then a thing or two happened.

Out of thin air, Sasuke brought out a fox-ears' headband and put it on his crown. Like a flash, he flung off his bulky cloak to an unknown corner of the room revealing an otherwise nude body except for a tattoo on his chest that read **Hinata's Loyal Pet** and a tight orange boxer briefs with a plushy fox tail as he shou- err…sang, " _WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"_

Sasuke gyrated his hips as he danced along singing, " _Ring-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding_."

Hinata, at this point, couldn't sit still. She stood up on her chair on wobbly legs and gave him a standing ovation. Naruto engirdled his arms on her legs to support her while giving his wonderful rival an ear-splitting applause.

Sasuke curtsied again and again, so grateful that Hinata was impressed by his show. He could care less what the blonde thought of him.

Naruto got baffled when she detached herself from his hold and made a beeline for Sasuke. It was so unlike her. Cupping his cheeks in her hands to bring his face down, Hinata gave Sasuke an impassioned kiss.

Sasuke held back a surprised squeak at being kissed out of the blue, but was soon responding nevertheless. When they broke apart, he asked her with eyes simmering with hope, "S-So does this mean I –"

"YES! YES! YES!" Hinata jumped up and down excitedly.

"You… have totally floored me, Sasuke kun." She confessed shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her delicate ear.

"Oh! I know what we oughta do next!" She piped up enthusiastically again.

"Umm… Naruto kun, please keep Sasuke kun company while I… umm… you know…," she trailed off biting her luscious lips giving a bashful smile before scurrying off.

Both the men went _awwww_ at her lovely display, and then the room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Naruto, not one to withstand muteness for more than a mere second, cleared his throat to break the ice, "So… you sure you wanna be her lover?" _Pretty boy,_ he supplemented in his mind.

"Any doubt?" Sasuke replied apathetically. _Sissy boy,_ he swore he would call him if he continued to be so dumb.

"Well, just so you know, there're two rules you gotta follow if you wanna be here. You see, being her long-term lover is equal to having the same rights as her husband, which is 'me'. And along with the rights, comes some responsibilities too."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow.

Taking that as a good sign to continue, Naruto laid his terms and conditions like an autocratic headmistress. "Rule number two is that," Naruto inched his mouth close to Sasuke's left ear and whispered, "never allow a man to have sex with her for more than one day. Last time someone disobeyed. What's his name? Baka? Bakashi? Whatever. We had him castrated and chopped off his body to pieces and pieces." Naruto resumed his earlier position, now chirping up, "Now we don't want that, do we?"

Sasuke was unfazed. If Hinata wanted this stupid blonde dead, he would do that in a jiffy so there was no room of doing what she didn't want, though he had one query, "And one?"

Naruto crossed his arms and spoke like an omniscient saint, "Always follow rule number two."

Squinted onyx eyes stared hard into squinted cerulean ones, the aftermath resulting in the wacky guys cachinnating so loudly their rapturous laughter echoed throughout the room and beyond.

Hinata rushed in looking panicked. "Oh! I thought I missed looking someone tortured to death. You should stop making noises like that or else the neighbours will think we're mad."

"I'm sorry, my cinnabun," Naruto blew her a kiss.

"Me too, my love apple," Sasuke apologised, ignoring the piercing glare the blonde was sending him probably for calling her a tomato.

Hinata flushed a radiant pink at being showered with such endearing nicknames. But she needed to get down to business. She pulled out a brown leather leash that had multiple spikes on its outer surface which she put on Sasuke's neck which was connected by a towrope.

"Now you look more handsome," Hinata said admiring her work. "We shall try you out then. Right, Naruto kun?"

Flashing a blinding grin, Naruto walked up to Hinata and taking her by the waist, led her to their room with Sasuke tailing behind her like the loyal pet that he was.

 **The End.**

" **She walked with the universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings."**

 **(Joker for Harley)**

* * *

 **So that's it. No plot, just an excuse to write a HinaHarem.**


End file.
